La permuta
by Callejuela
Summary: Permuta. Contrato por el cual cada uno de los contratantes se obliga a dar el derecho de propiedad de una cosa para recibir el derecho de propiedad de otra. ¿Enserio sabes lo que haces, Sakura? UA
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

_Situaciones desesperadas requieren…_

Era domingo, tan temprano que el sol ni siquiera había salido. Caminaba apresurada por las callejuelas torcidas de aquel barrio, no tan prestigioso, ubicado en una zona perdida de la gran metrópoli de Hi no Kuni*, Konohagakure no Sato. Sus pasos eran rápidos, su respiración era agitada y el vaho salía torcido de sus labios temblorosos; estaba muerta de frío y lamentó haber accedido a tener ese encuentro a tales horas de la mañana, cuando parecía hacer más frio que en cualquier otra hora del día.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, limpiando de paso unas cuantas gotas de sudor frio. Titubeó un poco al llegar a la entrada de su destino, se miró las puntas de los dedos, temblorosa, dándose cuenta de que había llegado muy lejos como para arrepentirse en ese momento. Entró a la taberna destartalada con decisión fingida, una mala actuación que quedaba al descubierto si notabas el temblor de sus piernas. Se acercó dudosa al joven que atendía el puesto, lo conocía, y le daba pena que él la viera ahí, uno solo entraba a Momochi's por una razón: desesperación. Y ella estaba muy desesperada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Espabiló al escuchar esa voz conocida, dulce voz, que la ponía nerviosa.

-Haku, hola.

La voz en un hilo, la mirada llena de vergüenza y la sonrisa nerviosa. Se acercó temerosa al joven frente a ella, un joven muy hermoso. Le miró un momento y volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello. Abría y cerraba la boca sin saber bien como comenzar, pero no tuvo que hacerlo ella.

-Olvídalo, tampoco quiero saberlo. Sé que no puede ser nada bueno, no quiero empezar a pensar mal de ti.

-Gracias.

-No, no bajes la mirada, linda ¿Te ayudo a encontrar a alguien?

-Zabuza dijo que…

-Ah, ya sé por dónde va la cosa. Mesa 5. No me mires con sorpresa, él y yo somos como uno solo, no es necesario ir a buscarle para rectificar nada.

-Sí, es cierto. Gracias.

Aquel cruce de palabras la dejó con la garganta seca y unos temblores que la sacudían por completo. Confiaba en esa pareja de viejos conocidos, no solo ella lo hacía, eran unos profesionales y todo lo que pasaba en su taberna se quedaba ahí, sería como si ella jamás hubiera puesto un pie dentro.

Tardó un poco en descubrir cómo estaban acomodadas las mesas, pero pudo encontrar su objetivo en el lugar más obscuro y sucio del establecimiento. Respiró profundamente, arrepintiéndose en el acto cuando un desagradable olor llegó hasta su nariz, haciéndole sentir nauseas; trastabilló un poco antes de acercarse más a la mesa 5, estaba tan desorientada, turbada, aun, por la mezcla de olores desagradables que emergían por todos lados.

-Pensé que no vendría.

Giró suavemente la cabeza, para no marearse más, hacia la mesa 5. Había un hombre ahí, sentado y esperando por ella desde sabrá Dios que hora.

-No estaba muy segura de esto.

-Tome asiento, por favor.

Asintió recelosa e hizo lo que se le indicaba. Se sobó la nariz con desagrado, aunque comenzaba a acostumbrarse al olor, le miró un tanto desafiante. Era guapo, joven, de maneras refinadas y rico, muy rico. Aquel hombre representaba la salida a todos sus problemas.

-No confía mucho en mí ¿O me equivoco, señorita?

-No lo hace.

-Hablemos de negocios, que es para lo que estamos aquí.

Una punzada le recorrió el pecho, negocios, así lo veía él. Sus manos comenzaron a estrangular la tela de su vieja falda de algodón, se sentía rabiosa por lo despectivo que aquel hombre se comportaba. Pero no objeto, siguió callada para permitirle continuar.

-¿Tiene los análisis?

-Sí.

-Bien, bien. Parece que todo está en orden.

Él dejó de lado las hojas que ella le había proporcionado. Sonrió, aunque tan rápido que lo más probable es que no hubiera pasado. Ella se sentía cada vez más nerviosa por su prolongado silencio, era como si el hombre enfrente estuviera calculando todas las posibilidades, todas, en ese momento. Por lo que el repentino sonido de su voz la sorprendió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva?

-2 meses y una semana.

-No es mucho, me sirve. Es usted bonita, señorita.

-¿Eso ayuda en algo?

-Más de lo que usted cree. Pero su cabello me representa un inconveniente.

Se mordió un poco los labios, apenada. No había pensado en eso, en realidad si resultaba un inconveniente y uno muy grande. Ahora que la oportunidad parecía a punto de írsele de las manos se sentía asustada, miró fijamente al hombre frente a ella.

-El cabello del padre es de un color más normal, negro ¿Sirve?

-Esperemos que así sea o ambos nos veremos en dificultades. Solo una última cosa para terminar con todo, firme aquí.

Tragó saliva, nerviosa, cuando él le acercó una serie de documentos y una pluma muy fina. La tomó con vergüenza, sentía lástima de que algo tan bonito se ensuciara con sus manos, y se concentró un poco en los papeles, firmando donde le era indicado. Lo pensó dos veces antes de dar la última firma y miró por un instante los fríos ojos color plata de su acompañante.

-Es algo tarde para rechazar la oferta.

-Lo sé, siento dudar tanto.

Volvió la vista hacia la línea vacía, sintiendo el apremio del hombre elegante; llenó aquel espacio con su nombre para darle cierre a la situación que estaba viviendo.

-A usted tomado la mejor decisión. Mañana alguien se comunicara con usted y comenzaremos los preparativos.

El hombre no dijo nada más y se paró para irse como llegó, sin dejar rastro alguno, mientras ella, sola en aquella sucia mesa, rompía a llorar. Recargó su cabeza en sus manos temblorosas y dejo salir todo el dolor retenido en su pecho.

Tras la barra Haku la miraba con pena, sin atreverse a acercarse para consolarla, sin tener idea de en qué clase de cosas se había metido la joven; algo grave debía ser ¿Qué clase de cosa horrenda debería estar pasándole a la familia Hyūga para mandar a uno de sus más importantes miembros a su taberna? Aun más intrigante ¿Qué tenía que ver la pequeña Sakura con ellos?

* * *

><p>*<em>Hago referencia al término japonés con el que se conoce al país del fuego, al igual que lo hice con Konoha poniendo su nombre completo.<em>

Si llegaste hasta aquí, pues gracias. Es corto, porque es solo la introducción, aunque no aclare mucho las cosas creo que si di suficiente material como para que te des una idea.

Siendo honesta no se cuanto tardare en actualizar, puedo tardar un día como dos o tres, pero no años, ni meses; Ni siquiera semanas. Todo depende del tiempo.

Gracias por leer.

**- Callejuela.**


	2. Instante

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1<strong>

_Instante._

Cuando salió de Momochi's lo primero que hizo fue agradecer el cambio de ambiente, sus pulmones pudieron limpiarse un poco, pero solo un poco. Siguió caminando por aquellas calles torcidas casi tan sucias como los pisos de la taberna. Faltaba poco, muy poco para que él despertara, nadie debía notar su ausencia. Apretó el paso con clara mortificación pintada en su rostro; Rezaba por ir a buen paso, a buena hora ¡Ah, lo que daría por tener un reloj! El cielo nublado, la ausencia del sol, aquello no ayudaba a saber qué hora era. Incluso entró a una pequeña panadería y compró algunas cosas para despistar, por si alguien se había dado cuenta de que había salido muy, muy temprano.

-¿Sakura? Tranquila, tranquila. No te portes como si hubieras visto a un fantasma.

-No, ah… Hoy abriste temprano.

-¿Temprano? Si ya casi son las 9, frentona.

-Calla, Ino-cerda.

Intentó bromear con ella, ocultando su nerviosismo. Apretó más la bolsa de pan sobre su pecho ¿Qué diría? Tenía que pensar en algo, rápido, muy rápido. Sonrió y bromeó un poco más, tal vez pudiera servirle de coartada. Si, si, buena idea, Sakura.

Llegó jadeante frente a un gran edificio lleno de apartamentos, de estructura inestable, paredes sucias y con la pintura cayéndose; hogar, dulce hogar. Subió las escaleras, aquellas que olían a humedad, y siguió entrelazando las partes de lo que sería la gran excusa que daría. Tenía que quedar bien. No esperó mucho para introducir la llave en la cerradura y mucho menos esperó para entrar. El pequeño espacio donde vivía parecía completamente solo.

-Ah, ya llegaste.

-Buenos días, Abuelo.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me parece que saliste muy temprano, cuando desperté ya no estabas.

-Fui por pan ¿Ves? Me entretuve hablando con Ino-cerda por el camino.

-Deberías de dejar de llamarla así, se supone que son amigas y…

-Ya, ya. Es un juego entre nosotras.

Le sonrió para dar por terminada la "pelea".

Los vapores y olores de la cocina estaban logrando marearla, de nuevo, y se obligó a si misma a parecer normal y terminar el desayuno sin salir corriendo a vomitar ¿Qué pensarían el abuelo e Inari si la vieran así? ¿Comenzarían a sospechar algo? Por supuesto que sí, por eso debía ser muy cuidadosa. No podía soportar más estar en ese reducido espacio, con todos aquellos olores revueltos y entrando por su nariz; acomodó rápidamente la mesa y sirvió la comida mientras veía como sus dos hombres tomaban asiento y le miraban extrañados.

-Siento mucho que deban desayunar tan tarde.

-¿Por qué abres la ventana?

-¿Ah, soy la única con calor?

-Parece que si ¿Ocurre algo, Sakura?

-No, no. Son cambios… Hormonales, cosas de mujeres que ustedes jamás entenderán.

-Sí, eso parece.

Su pequeño hermano la vio con desconfianza pero no comentó nada y siguió desayunando mientras su abuelo le había quitado importancia desde el principio, mascullando cosas como "qué bueno que nací hombre". Sabía que Inari seguía casi todos sus movimientos con sus pequeños ojos, rápidos, era muy astuto, muy perceptivo; como un perro olfateando que algo andaba mal, tan intuitivo el chiquillo.

-¿Piensas salir, de nuevo?

-Tengo que trabajar.

-¡Pero hermana!

-Sí, es domingo y te había prometido pasarlo aquí, pero tienes que entender que…

-¡No, no tengo que entender nada!

Explotó, explotó y comenzó a gritar que todo aquello era una injusticia, todo el recelo que se había juntado por la actitud sospechosa de su hermana había desaparecido.

-Inari, no voy a discutir eso contigo. Cuida al abuelo.

Salió de ahí dando un portazo, ella también sabía que era injusto ¡Claro que lo sabia! Pero nada podía hacerse. Se lamentaba por Inari, tan joven y ya conocía las carencias; tenía mucho amor a su alrededor, pero el amor no podía alimentarlo, vestirlo o comprarle todos los juguetes que los niños de su edad anhelan. Se lamentaba por el abuelo, que por su avanzada edad ya nadie lo contrataba para nada, ya no poseía la fuerza de cuando era joven, sin estudios y toda una vida dedicada a la construcción ¿Puede un hombre tan mayor construir un edificio? No, claro que no. Se lamentaba por ella, por haber perdido a sus padres, su abuela, su casa y su vida; se lamentaba por amar al hombre equivocado y tomar las decisiones incorrectas. Se lamentaba por muchas cosas en las cuales ya no podía pensar ¡Enserio tenía que trabajar! No podía permitirse que sus dos hombres sufrieran mas carencias, era suficiente con las que ya tenían.

* * *

><p>-Señor.<p>

Espero pacientemente respuesta, pero su jefe parecía no querer despertar.

-Señor Uzumaki, la señora Tsunade lo está esperando… Señor Uzumaki.

-¡Naruto!

Casi cae de su silla, se tambaleó un poco y comenzó a tallarse la cabeza, molesto, aturdido; comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para ver quien había sido el responsable de despertarlo tan bruscamente, pero la sorpresa termino llevándosela él.

-¡Valgame Dios, pero si es la vieja Tsunade!

-¿Cómo me has llamado, mocoso?

-Yo, eh… ejem ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Claro, cambiándome el tema, eres igualito a tu abuelo. Me sorprende que me preguntes que hago aquí, tú mismo llamaste a casa y dejaste un mensaje para que…

-Ah, cierto, creo que lo había olvidado. No me veas tan feo Tsunade ¡Ni digas que me parezco al pervertido! Solo quería darte esto.

-¿Una invitación? ¿Para qué?

-Hiashi ofrecerá una cena para dar la noticia.

-¿Para qué tanto misterio? ¿No lo pueden decir así nomas? Odio a las familias ricas.

-Pero si tú…

-No le contestes a tus mayores, sigues siendo un mocoso grosero.

Él rió, siempre reía con las ocurrencias de Tsunade. Ella no permitía que la llamara abuela, pero él adoraba molestarla diciéndole vieja y recalcar una y otra vez que si se veía joven era por las operaciones clandestinas que se hacía, las cuales ella negaba, pero su abuelo terminaba confirmando todo.

Aunque ella tenía algo de razón, las familias ricas siempre querían hacer de todo algo en grande. Él hubiera preferido dar aquella noticia en privado, en una cenita que incluyera solo a la gente más cercana a él, solo eso; en sus planes no entraban ninguno de los casi 300 invitados que asistirían el día siguiente al hotel Myobokuzan. Sabía que al casarse con ella algunas decisiones no podrían ser tomadas entre los dos, lo sabía y aun así decidió casarse; Ah, como la quería, la quería muchísimo. Era tan dulce, tan buena y amable ¿Cómo no quererla? Aunque a veces le gustaría saber cómo poder amarla.

-Vaya, será en nuestro hotel ¿Cómo es que no me entero de nada?

-Si pasaras menos tiempo en el casino…

-¡Te escuché! Mocoso majadero. Bah, como sea; esto me demuestra lo cuidadoso que es Hiashi al momento de organizar algo, nada se le escapa a ese viejo. Ah Naruto, sigue sin gustarme la manera en que dejas que él controle todo.

-Me da igual, toma decisiones pequeñas que en realidad no me afectan. Su familia es muy tradicional y mi madre me colgaría de la torre más alta de la ciudad si le dijera al viejo que sus ideas son tan anticuadas como la ropa que usa.

-Bueno, mientras no te moleste tanto.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su abuela decidiera retirarse. Ahora se encontraba solo en aquella oficina, comenzando a fastidiarse con el silencio ¡Él amaba el ruido! Oh, el bullicio, la gente, correr, brincar ¡Gritar! Cosas que ya no podía hacer, o mínimo, no frente a su suegro. Tan rígido y severo, entrar a su casa era como estar en un hospital; todo estaba siempre limpio, en orden, silencioso y con un ambiente enfermo, triste. Conocía a ese hombre de toda su vida, a él y a sus dos hijas. La familia Namikaze-Uzumaki y la familia Hyūga tienen años haciendo negocios y relacionándose, desde tiempos ancestrales ha habido un vinculo de amistad entre ellas.

-Shizune.

-¿Si, señor?

-Voy a salir un poco.

-Entendido, llamare a un chofer para que…

-¡No, no! Iré caminando.

-Entonces deje que me comunique con el cuerpo de seguridad…

-¡Shizune! Hazme un favor, no llames a nadie.

-Lo siento, pero, eso es algo que no puedo hacer, señor.

-¡No le digas a mi madre!

-¡Señor Naruto vuelva!

Muy a su pesar, lo último que vio de su joven jefe fue el polvo ¡Kushina la iba a matar! Pero mientras más rápido le avisara lo que su hijo había hecho, menos doloroso seria. Marcó el número rápidamente, y explicó con la voz temblorosa como el heredero de las fortunas Namikaze y Uzumaki acababa de escapar de la oficina, de nuevo… por tercera vez en la semana.

* * *

><p>Aire fresco ¡libertad! Eran las cosas que más amaba, bueno, aparte de la familia y los buenos amigos.<p>

Caminaba a paso alegre por las calles tortuosas de uno de los sectores más pobres de la ciudad. Sabía que era peligroso, sabía que su atuendo desentonaba con el ambiente, sabía que su madre iba a matarlo, pero mínimo ahí nadie lo trataría empalagosamente para querer quedar bien. No, ahí alguien intentaría acuchillarlo, quitarle su dinero, secuestrarlo y pedir rescate ¡Ahí no había privilegios! Sonrió, zorrunamente, era un idiota por pensar cosas así, más por desearlas, pero estaba arto de su vida de niño rico. Su alma aventurera rogaba por emociones, él quería peligros y situaciones riesgosas, él quería…

-Buenas tardes, joven ¿No quisiera probar las bebidas nuevas?

-¿Ah? ¿Me habla a mí?

-Sí, sí.

Se detuvo a observa aquel puesto. Era como un remolque pequeño, de latón, con una abertura a modo de aparador; parecía un puesto ambulante de café y dulces caseros. No estaba en sus mejores condiciones, de hecho se veía un poco destartalado, pero la chica que atendía le pareció muy simpática.

Se acerco con una sonrisa y aflojó un poco su bufanda cuando pudo sentir más cercano el calor del lugar. A pesar de su aspecto ruinoso, se notaba que era sometido a una minuciosa limpieza y contaba con uno que otro toque personal para hacer del puesto algo agradable a la vista, como una mancha de felicidad esparcida en el sucio gris de ese barrio. La joven que atendía el lugar le ofreció un pedazo de papel donde estaba apuntado todo lo que se vendía, estaba lleno de rayones y avejentado, pero aun así leyó atenta y cordialmente todo lo que había ahí.

-Todo se ve bien, pero no creo que…

-¡Tayuya!

-Oh, Sakura, es algo tarde. Jirōbō me ha dado tu turno por hoy, lo siento.

-¿Enserio? Tayuya, estoy atrasada con el alquiler y mi abuelo necesita…

-Sakura, no es el lugar apropiado para hablar de eso, por favor. Mañana podrás trabajar en tu turno si llegas a tiempo.

Inclinó la cabeza, era cierto, que descortés había sido al llegar así ¡Y con un potencial cliente enfrente! Se giró hacia él y dio una ligera reverencia a modo de disculpa. No valía la pena discutir con Tayuya, estaba consciente de que no era la única que necesitaba dinero con urgencia.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién era ella? Naruto ya no prestaba atención a la dependiente del puesto, ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por fingir cortesía ¡Había quedado flechado! Ah, que encanto de mujer había sido ese. Incluso no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada su trayectoria hasta que sus ojos no alcanzaron a verla más. Sakura, como el árbol, como el color de sus cabellos, una armonía de colores y formas, un instante fortuito; una mujer para ver una vez y quedarse extasiado ¡Pero no más! Porque jamás volvería ver aquellos rosados cabellos, no había ningún motivo para cruzarse de nuevo con esa verde mirada.

No debía sentirse triste, se negó a sentir algo tan ridículo como pena por no volverla a ver ¡No la conoces! Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras compraba un pequeño café en aquel descuidado lugar. Dio las gracias, educadamente, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a _su_ mundo.

* * *

><p>Mas rápido de lo que creí, eh aquí el primer capítulo… donde aun no suelto mucha información, pero por lo menos ya tuvieron su primer encuentro.<p>

Gracias por leer.

**- Callejuela.**


End file.
